Wonder
by Jess Grape
Summary: Cuando llegó el verano, Mamá, Will y ella decidieron visitar algunas ciudades del país. Y fue en Liverpool cuando recibió la carta que cambiaría su vida para siempre: Querida Señorita Smith Primero en la serie de Mary Smith.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Nada referente a la saga Harry Potter me pertenece a excepción de los personajes originales que creé.**

 **Summary:** Cuando llegó el verano, Mamá, Will y ella decidieron visitar algunas ciudades del país. Y fue en Liverpool cuando recibió la carta que cambiaría su vida para siempre: Querida Señorita Smith |Primero en la serie de Mary Smith. Eventual Harry/Mary.

* * *

.

Prólogo

Por: Jess Grape

.

— _Mary es huraña, es tan extraña y quiere un jardín tener; con plantas y flores de extraños colores tan tristes cual Mary es_ — cantaban las niñas a su alrededor riendo y apuntándola. Trató de ignorarlos y seguir con su almuerzo, pero entonces Robin McAvoy se acercó a ella le aventó tierra en la cara.

—Ya tienes con qué empezar tu jardín, Mary— dijo con suficiencia, provocando carcajadas de las otras niñas. La ignoró lo mejor que pudo mientras sacudía la tierra de su ropa. —Oh, Mary, te estoy hablando, es una grosería ignorar a alguien que te está hablando. Aparte de rara, maleducada.

—Tu solo me odias porque tienes nombre de niño y yo no, Robin— replicó alejándose de ella, pero Robin jaló su cabello y antes de que pudiera regresarle el favor, la maestra se acercó.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí, niñas?

—Nada, miss Holly, solo trataba de trenzar el lindo cabello de Mary, ¿verdad?— dirigiendo una mirada amenazante a nuestra protagonista; quien solo pudo asentir, no porque tuviera miedo de ella, sino porque sabía que su mamá trabajaba demasiado para pagar escuelas privadas para ella y su hermano Will, y ya la habían llamado demasiadas veces de la dirección, por lo que decidió ahorrarle otra visita con la directora y los padres de Robin.

Cuando la maestra estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Robin tomó su sándwich y lo lanzó al piso junto con su jugo, pisándolo al irse. Mary frunció el ceño: los últimos días, Robin había estado molestándola más de lo normal y ya se estaba cansando de ella…

Cuando fue hora de regresar al salón, Robin se volvió a acercar, la empujó provocando que se cayera y se lastimara la rodilla, Mary se dirigió a su lugar cojeando y mirando a su villana personalizada con ira, quien solo respondió con risas.

—Este domingo es el día del Padre—la escuchó diciendo a sus amigas con su voz chillona— y mami y yo le haremos un pastel a mi papi. Mary, ¿qué le harás al tuyo? Oh… lo olvidaba, tú no tienes uno—sus ojos llenos de malicia.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso: Mary se puso de pie y comenzó a gritarle palabras prohibidas que su hermano le había enseñado, y para su suerte, al mismo tiempo todas las ventanas del salón explotaron.

* * *

No es necesario mencionar que llamaron a su mamá… otra vez, pero ¡hey! También les hablaron a todos los padres para que recogieran a sus hijos, puesto que las clases serían suspendidas el resto del día para su salón.

—Mary, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó suavemente su madre cuando estaban en el auto, a salvo de oídos indiscretos. No recibió respuesta. — Cariño, mírame, por favor; no estoy enojada, al menos no contigo. Quiero que me digas qué pasó, ¿fueron tus poderes? —La niña asintió. —Bebé, no tienes por qué avergonzarte de ellos, pero… ¿por qué explotaste así?

—Robin McAvoy— murmuró. —Dijo cosas y me empujó y tiró mi almuerzo al piso y… se burló porque no tengo papá.

Escuchó un resoplido molesto de su mamá. —Esa niñita, lo que le haría si tuviera su edad… Mira, hija, tal vez no tengas un papá, pero trato de hacer lo que…

—Mami, eres la mejor mamá del mundo. Eres una heroína, no me enojé por lo que dijo, sino por cómo la he soportado y sigue molestándome.

—Oh, bueno. Si es así, le podemos pedir a tu hermano que la asuste un poquito si quieres—sugirió y las dos soltaron risitas.

— ¿En serio?

Ella sacudió la cabeza. —Señorita, ya que no tienes clases y yo no necesito volver al trabajo por hoy, ¿qué dices si vamos al centro y compramos cosas para distraerte? Así no morirás de aburrimiento.

— ¿Ves? ¡La mejor madre del mundo!

Cuando Will se enteró de lo que había pasado, rio por diez sólidos minutos, la despeinó y dijo: "¡Bien hecho, gatita!" y esa fue la única conversación que hubo respecto al "incidente de las ventanas".

Will tenía quince años e iba a una escuela privada cerca de la de Mary y, a diferencia de ella, no tenía problemas en hacer nuevos amigos. Aunque no era la única diferencia entre los hermanos: Will tenía el cabello negro de mamá, ella era pelirroja. La piel de él era ligeramente bronceada, la de ella era pálida. Él era alto y fuerte, ella… bueno, ella acababa de cumplir once años, así que no podía decir mucho de su constitución, aunque Will siempre se burlaba de su pequeña estatura. Y la única semejanza física entre ambos eran los ojos grises de mamá.

En fin, las raras ocasiones en que mamá hablaba del papá de Will, era para decirles el gran hombre que fue. Mary creía que él fue el amor de su vida y después de él, ella estaba muy triste y aun así, luchó por su pequeño niño de dos años.

Mamá era una de las mujeres más bellas que Mary, en su opinión, jamás haya conocido. Cabello negro, alta y delgada y, más que cualquier tipo de belleza física, tenía una personalidad burbujeante, siempre sonriendo y bromeando. Siempre amorosa, confiando en el lado bueno del mundo.

Así que no fue una sorpresa que dos años después de la muerte de Mark (el papá de Will), conoció a un hombre escocés que clamaba amarla con pasión, que decía que la amaría para la eternidad. Resulta que la eternidad para él duró unas semanas y, nueve meses después se encontró sola con dos hijos y sin hombre o algún tipo de soporte económico.

No obstante, mamá decía que Mary era de lo mejor que la vida le había dado, y que supo que era especial desde el inicio por todo lo que hacía cuando era una bebé (cosas flotando, flores falsas convirtiéndose en flores reales, Meredith –la gata que solían tener- cambiando el color de su pelaje, etc), así que como fue creciendo, trataron de controlar esos 'poderes', lo que no terminó demasiado bien (el incidente de Robin siendo prueba suficiente).

Aparte de mamá, Will parecía ser el único que apreciaba esos poderes, ya que todos los demás creían que era rara, cosas extrañas pasando alrededor de ella más seguido que no. Así que es seguro decir que no había hecho amigos o amigas.

Cuando volvieron a clases, Robin McAvoy se mantuvo alejada, para la gran alegría de la familia Smith; aunque le enviaba miradas aterrorizadas a Mary, y no importaba cuántas veces la maestra decía que las ventanas rotas habían sido producto de un grupo de bromistas, ella se encontraba necia en culparla.

El resto del año escolar fue tranquilo, ya que todas las niñas se mantenían su distancia. Y cuando llegó el verano, Mamá, Will y Mary decidieron visitar algunas ciudades del país. Y fue en Liverpool cuando recibió la carta que cambiaría su vida para siempre:

 _COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA_

 _Director: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,_

 _Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

 _Jefe Supremo, Confederación_

 _Internacional de Magos)_

 _Querida señorita Smith:_

 _Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de_

 _un puesto en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por_

 _favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

 _Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos_

 _su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

 _Muy cordialmente,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directora Adjunta_

Cuando terminaron de leerlo, se miraron un rato hasta que alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación del hotel.

* * *

 _¿Qué les pareció, queridos lectores? He estado trabajando en esta historia por algunos meses y ya llevo bastantes capítulos adelantados._

 _Este fic nos cuenta la historia de Mary Smith, una niña de once años que recibe una carta de Hogwarts y ahí su vida cambia para siempre, conociendo a Harry, Hermione, los Weasley y en general los personajes de la saga._

 _Quiero contar cómo los sucesos ocurridos a lo largo de los siete libros se vieron afectados por la presencia de Mary, y si, esto es un romance_ _ **Harry/Mary**_ _, pero no por ahora, ya que este par de niños son exactamente eso: niños. Trataré de retratar lo mejor posible mi vista de los libros y sin hacer los personajes OOC, espero de todo corazón que disfruten leerlo tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo._

 _Si así lo quieren, déjenme sus impresiones del prólogo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo._

 _¡Besos!_


	2. Gente rara luego, el vendedor de varitas

**Disclaimer: Nada referente a la saga Harry Potter me pertenece a excepción de los personajes originales que creé.**

 **Summary:** Cuando llegó el verano, Mamá, Will y ella decidieron visitar algunas ciudades del país. Y fue en Liverpool cuando recibió la carta que cambiaría su vida para siempre: Querida Señorita Smith |Primero en la serie de Mary Smith. Eventual Harry/Mary.

.

Capítulo 1.

 _Gente rara y luego el vendedor de Varitas_

Por: Jess Grape

.

Sostuvo con fuerza la mano de Will.

— ¡Me estás lastimando, enana! —se quejó mientras entraban al _Caldero Chorreante_ , mamá caminaba detrás de ellos divertida.

—Eres una niña, deberías de llamarte Willa—respondió Mary, sacándole la lengua.

Ya habían estado ahí una vez para ver el precio de los libros y todo lo que necesitaría, también para ver la moneda de cambio que manejaban los magos (el banco de los magos se llamaba Gringotts y era manejado por duendes… raro).

Y, para ser honestos, querían saber si todo esto era una broma elaborada del "Profesor Flitwick" un hombre realmente chiquito que había llegado a su hotel justo después de que recibieron la carta de Hogwarts para explicarles sobre la magia y todo un mundo oculto a la vista de los " _muggles_ " (término que utilizaban ellos para describir a las personas no mágicas) así también para darles instrucciones de dónde comprar todo lo que necesitaba y hablar sobre la escuela. Ese fue un día realmente largo.

No es necesario decirles que Mary casi lloró (¡si, casi! ¡Lo que había en sus ojos eran lágrimas por el polvo, no por la emoción!, no importa lo que Will diga) cuando vio el _Callejón Diagon_.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde mirando todo el lugar y al final, conocieron a una niña que también entraría a Hogwarts el mismo año.

Vivía arriba del Caldero Chorreante y su mamá era una bruja. Mamá le dio permiso de platicar con ella mientras comían un delicioso helado de _Fortescue's,_ así ella y Will podrían hablar con el dueño del lugar y la madre de Hannah (su nueva amiga –realmente se sorprendió a sí misma el poder platicar con alguien más, ya que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo sin que la otra persona se alejara a los cinco minutos) sobre Hogwarts y bueno, el Mundo Mágico en general.

Will parecía realmente interesado en cómo podían esconder todo eso del resto del mundo mientras mamá preguntó muchas cosas sobre la comida y cualquier tipo de arte que los magos practicaran. Hannah y Mary pasaron el rato hablando sobre sus vidas y las diferencias entre los mundos en que habían crecido.

Sin embargo, Mary no preguntó sobre la escuela y Hannah tampoco la mencionó, probablemente por el mismo motivo que: las dos estaban nerviosas sobre lo que enfrentarían allí, ya que Hogwarts era algún tipo de escuela-internado y tendrían que separarse de sus familias por todo un año (sin contar las vacaciones de Navidad).

Al final del día se despidieron y planearon encontrarse en King Cross en el andén 9 ¾ (si, leyeron bien, al parecer eso existe) y la mamá de Hannah les explicó cómo entrar al andén, lo cual fue muy afortunado, pues de otra manera se habrían encontrado en una situación realmente incómoda en la estación.

Así que Mary pasó el último mes antes de entrar a Hogwarts contando los días para el primero de septiembre y hojeando los libros (no se molestó en profundizar, ya que lo vería todo en la escuela) que mamá había comprado, además de pasar tiempo de calidad con su pequeña y amorosa familia.

También, decidieron volver al Callejón Diagon para comprar un búho y así poder comunicarse, aunque se quedaría en casa y Mary me llevaría a su gatita Olivia –hija de la fallecida Meredith- a Hogwarts.

—De esa manera, si no nos escribes para contarnos todo lo que pase allí, podremos enviarte cartas.

Aunque Mary sospechaba que tenía que ver con el hecho de que quería enviar cartas a la mamá de Hannah y suscribirse al _Profeta_ , el periódico de los magos, y estaba casi segura que escuchó algo sobre un _Corazón de Bruja._

Will tomó prestados algunos de los libros de su escuela y a cambio, le prestó uno que mamá le compró en el Callejón Diagon: _Por qué no morí cuando el augurey cantó_ de _Gulliver Pokeby,_ que resultó ser más interesante de lo que sonaba _._

Cuando no estaban absorbidos por este mundo que acababan de encontrar, se dedicaron a comprar las cosas para el nuevo año escolar de Will y haciendo pequeñas salidas por la ciudad con nuevos ojos, ya que con el conocimiento que ahora poseían, era posible observar más de lo que se dejaba ver a simple vista.

Una semana antes del primero de septiembre, Mary se encontró en su cama recordando el día que compraron su varita…

 _Cuando entraron a_ Ollivander's _no estaban muy seguros de lo que se iban a encontrar, aunque fue una sorpresa ver un lugar tan… gris. La luz era casi mínima y había mucho polvo, estaba todo muy callado y no se veía alguna persona. Intercambiaron miradas, confusos._

— _Oh, nuevo cliente en su nuevo mundo_ — _los tres dieron un salto, sorprendidos por la repentina voz y se giraron para ver a su dueño, detrás del mostrador._

— _Em… si_ — _respondió mamá, insegura._ — _Estamos aquí para comprar una varita y nos encantaría si usted nos pudiera ayudar a elegirla._

 _El hombre rio entre dientes._ — _Lamento decirle que no les puedo ayudar a elegir una varita, señora_ — _Mamá frunció el ceño._

— _Así que, ¿usted no es Ollivander?_

— _Yo soy Ollivander_ — _respondió, ligeramente divertido._

— _Entonces, ¿por qué no nos puede ayudar a…?_

— _Porque me temo que nadie puede elegir una varita, señora. Es la varita que elige al mago._

 _Will tosió algo muy parecido a 'loco' y Mary lo pisó, aunque sus pensamientos no eran tan diferentes. El hombre volvió a reír entre dientes._

— _Como dije, gente nueva en este mundo_ — _su voz no era desdeñosa, pero tampoco lo afirmó como si fuera algo bueno._ — _Una varita no es creada por el fabricante, joven, éste solo le da la forma a lo que está determinado. Por ejemplo, ésta_ — _tomó una varita del mostrador_ —: _roble, centro de pluma de fénix, veinticinco centímetros, rígida, está destinada para un mago o bruja que tal vez no ha nacido aun._

— _¿Está diciendo que las varitas están vivas?_ — _preguntó Will interesado._

— _Tal vez, ¿quién lo sabe? Un servidor no tiene los secretos del universo, jovencito._

— _Pero, usted es creador de varitas…_

— _Así es_ — _replicó Ollivander como si eso respondiera a todo._

— _Estoy confundida_ — _dijo Mary. Escuchó a Will murmurar algo como 'Bienvenida al grupo', mamá solo sonrió. Los ojos del hombre la observaron._

— _Y ahora, para el show principal_ — _dijo, escudriñándola. Se sintió incómoda: él no era el tipo de dulces viejitos que te podías encontrar en el centro un domingo por la mañana desayunando en alguna terraza, pero tampoco parecía uno de esos viejitos groseros: al menos no lo hacía con intención_ — _:_ _La brujita._

 _Caminó hacia ella y comenzó a medirla por casi cinco minutos, y cuando la cinta estaba en su nariz, Will soltó una risita._

— _Mami_ — _se quejó avergonzada. Pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de ocultar su risa para regañar a su hermano._ — _¡Qué maduros!_

— _Señor Ollivander_ — _dijo mamá cuando logró su cometido_ —, _usted dijo que una varita elige a su mago o bruja, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo podremos encontrarla? Debe tener cientos, sino miles de varitas aquí._

 _Mary se tensó ya que no había pensado al respecto, pero él solo sonrió levemente._ — _Nunca olvido las varitas que he hecho, señora. Ni una sola. Aunque las varitas eligen a su maestro, el fabricante puede dar un empujoncito, es por eso que estoy midiendo a su hija, para poder encontrar una._

 _Will pareció más impresionado y mamá asintió con la cabeza y continuó fisgoneando por la tienda hasta que Ollivander aplaudió una vez._ — _¡Empecemos con la búsqueda! Creo que…_ — _siguió murmurando, alejándose por los pasillos detrás del mostrador._ — _Estaba seguro que la dejé aquí… oh, ahí estás, traviesa_ — _Mary intercambió una sonrisa con mamá, divertida._ — _Haya, centro de pluma de fénix, veintidós centímetros, firme, excelente para Transformaciones_ — _la sostuvo tan delicadamente hacia ella que temió romperla, estuvo en su mano cerca de dos segundos antes de que él se la quitara._ — _No, tú no eres la correcta_ — _murmuró alejándose de nuevo, aunque estaba casi segura que el comentario estaba dirigido a ella, no a la varita._

 _Siguió trayendo unas cuantas más (arce y pelo de unicornio, ébano y dragón, pino y fénix) para las cuales Mary no era la correcta hasta que tronó los dedos._ — _Por supuesto, ¿cómo lo pude olvidar?_ — _desapareció por otro pasillo y volvió con otra varita._ — _Cerezo, pelo de unicornio, veintiséis centímetros, excelente para Encantamientos, flexible_ — _dijo con esa extraña sonrisa._ — _La hice hace unos años._

 _Cuando Mary la tomó, sintió una calidez que se extendió de sus dedos por su brazo y luego al resto de su cuerpo y no pudo evitar sonreír al sentirse… completa, como si algo le hubiera faltado antes y no se había dado cuenta de su ausencia hasta que estuvo conmigo._

— _Ah… parece que la ha hecho esperar mucho, brujita._


	3. Margot, Minerva y el niño de la cicatriz

**Disclaimer: Nada referente a la saga Harry Potter me pertenece a excepción de los personajes originales que creé.**

 **Summary:** Cuando llegó el verano, Mamá, Will y ella decidieron visitar algunas ciudades del país. Y fue en Liverpool cuando recibió la carta que cambiaría su vida para siempre: Querida Señorita Smith |Primero en la serie de Mary Smith. Eventual Harry/Mary.

.

Capítulo 2.

 _Margot, Minerva, Ronnie y el niño con la cicatriz_

Por: Jess Grape

.

— ¡Corre, Will! — le gritó a su hermano, quien hizo lo posible para mantener el paso y llevar el equipaje, Mary tenía a Olivia en brazos, pues se negó a encerrarla en una jaula.

No podía creer el hecho que había esperado tan ansiosamente por el primero de septiembre y cuando llegó, ¡se quedaros dormidos! Culpaba a la noche de películas que tuvo con mamá y Will, seguida de una plática de despedida con la que los tres terminaron acurrucados en el suelo, rodeados de cobijas, almohadas y llorando.

— ¡Faltan cinco minutos para las once, niños, apúrense! — dijo mami, jalándola con su mano. Estaban tan preocupados que no tuvieron tiempo de preocuparse de chocar contra la pared, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado hasta que vieron un hermoso y enorme tren rojo y mucha… _mucha_ gente moviéndose y gritando cosas.

Se detuvieron ahí, sin aliento, el caos alrededor de ellos desapareció y se dedicaron a admirar todo lo que podían. Eventualmente, fueron capaces de moverse y hablar; Mary volteó a ver a mamá, quien estaba tratando de evitar la lluvia de lágrimas y sólo pudo abrazarla solo porque quería evitar las suyas. De repente, Mary recordó el primer día de kínder –emocionada por la nueva aventura que se presentaba frente a ella, pero demasiado asustada para dejar ir la mano de mamá. Para dejar ir a mamá.

El abrazo pareció durar para siempre, susurrando palabras de amor y despedida, hasta que Will decidió hablar, tratando de esconder su tono triste.

—Vamos, pequeña cobarde; toma tus cosas, sube a ese tren y aprende todo lo que puedas—. Ayudó a subir el baúl y puso a Olivia sobre éste y luego la cargó para subirse al tren. —Estaba bromeando sobre ser una nerd, Mary. Más te vale ser una bromista y hacerme sentir orgulloso o negaré cualquier tipo de vínculo de sangre contigo, ¿entendiste, gatita?

La niña soltó una risita, y antes de que pudiera hablar, otra voz se levantó: —Oh, amigo mío, prometemos encargarnos de eso— dijo un pelirrojo. Luego, una copia de él apareció a su lado y estrechó la mano de Will con falsa solemnidad.

—Claro que lo haremos, por el honor de los Weasley.

Will les sonrió. —Estoy seguro que te la pasarás genial, Mary. Y más les vale mantener esa promesa, chicos, o les patearé el trasero al estilo muggle— ellos rieron y le hicieron una venia.

Entonces, el tren comenzó a avanzar y Mary volteó a ver a mamá y a Will –que se acababa de unir a ella- despidiéndose con sus manos, cada vez menos claro hasta que desaparecieron. Sintió manos en sus hombros y se giró para encontrar a los segundos amigos que había hecho en este mundo.

Se preguntó vagamente dónde estaría Hannah, ya que había llegado tan tarde que no había podido verse con ella. —Bueno… hola, brujita— dijo uno de los pelirrojos—Nosotros somos Fred y George Weasley—sus idénticas sonrisas tan traviesas que vaciló un poco al preguntar quién era quién.

—Eso es algo que tienes que averiguar… Mary, ¿verdad?—preguntó el otro, a lo que asintió tímidamente.

—Así que, Mary, eres pelirroja.

Les sonrió y rodó los ojos. —Ustedes también—señaló.

— ¡Por Merlín!— exclamó Fred… o George— ¡George! —oh, corrección: exclamó Fred. — ¡Somos pelirrojos! —falso horror en su cara y en su voz, Mary no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

—No puedo creerlo, ¡pelirrojos! Papá nos va a desheredar.

—Deberían sentirse avergonzados.

—Oh, George, ¿qué haremos ahora? —se lamentó George… un momento, ¿George?

— ¡Hey! Esperen—interrumpió Mary antes de que el otro respondiera. — ¿No eras tú —señaló con un dedo a 'George'— George?

Ambos sonrieron satisfechos. — ¿No te encantaría saberlo, pequeña Mary?

Sacudió la cabeza. —Como sea, los llamaré Margot y Minerva—los escuchó reír.

—Tengo que aceptarlo, me gustas, Mary. Aunque yo quiero ser Margot—dijo el falso George… o el George real, su hermano solo sonrió.

—Mary, ¿a dónde vas? — preguntó el recién bautizado Minerva.

—De hecho, no tengo idea. Conocí a una niña en el Callejón Diagon, Hannah, pero no sé dónde esté.

Después de eso, los tres se encaminaron por el largo pasillo, tratando de evitar chocar con los niños que estaban por ahí, hablando y bromeando, checando los compartimientos para ver si Hannah estaba en alguno de ellos. Pero se encontraron a uno de sus ochocientos hermanos, que estaba con otro niño –pelo negro, flacucho, ojos verdes escondidos detrás de lentes redondos remendados.

— ¡Hey, Ronnie! Esta es _Margaret_ — dijo Minerva, subrayando el nombre con un tono 'elegante', ella se giró hacia él frunciendo el ceño.

—No puedo ser Margaret, es demasiado parecido a Margot, y él—señaló a su hermano— es Margot—. Ambos resoplaron.

—Oh, pensaremos en un mejor nombre. Como sea; Ron, Harry, esta es Mary.

Después de presentarse correctamente, los gemelos ofrecieron seguir ayudándola a buscar a Hannah, pero Mary decidió quedarse con los chicos (¡había hecho cuatro amigos en un día!), Hannah podría esperar unas horas más, pues la vería cuando llegaran a Hogwarts.

—Entonces nos vemos luego, _Dolores_ —frunció la nariz en disgusto.

— ¿No?

—Definitivamente no— refunfuñó. Ellos suspiraron.

—Bueno, nos vamos al compartimiento de Lee: dice que tiene una tarántula. ¡Nos vemos luego, chicos! — Y con eso, se quedó sola con Ron y Harry, quien aparentemente era famoso…

—Espera… ¿Harry Potter? ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre? —estaba tratando de recordar quien era, pero no podía.

— ¿No sabes quién es él? —preguntó Ron, quien, como sus hermanos, era pelirrojo, lleno de pecas con la diferencia de un par de ojos azules, que estaban muy abiertos de la impresión. Les sonrió tímidamente.

—Es que fui criada por una familia no mágica, Ron.

Harry le sonrió. — ¿En serio? — Mary asintió y después de eso, su amigo pelirrojo se dedicó a preguntarles cosas sobre la vida muggle y, a cambio, él respondería las de ellos sobre la vida mágica. Estaban riendo de una historia que Ron les estaba contando sobre su papá y su vergonzoso comportamiento obsesivo sobre los muggles cuando Harry y ella encontraron sus miradas divertidos, probablemente pensando lo mismo: no importaba cuán vergonzoso era el señor Weasley, su hijo era tan curioso como él.

Y entonces, la comida llegó en forma de una señora y su carrito, antes de que pudiera elegir algo para comprar, Harry la sorprendió al comprar todo, bueno no todo, pero cerca.

—Tenías hambre, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ron asombrado.

—Muchísima—respondió el aludido mordiendo su empanada de calabaza.

—Mi madre siempre olvida que no me gusta la carne en conserva—dijo con tristeza el pelirrojo sacando un paquete de sándwiches, que atrajo la atención de Olivia (quien hasta ahora había mantenido un bajo perfil).

—Te lo cambio por uno de estos—dijo Harry amablemente mientras le pasaba un pastel.

—No te va a gustar: está seca—contestó Ron. —Mamá no tiene mucho tiempo… Ya sabes, con nosotros cinco…

Antes de que las cosas pudieran ponerse incómodas por su comentario, Mary decidió interrumpir. —Ron… ¿crees que puedas darme uno de tus sándwiches? —el aludido la miró sorprendido. Ella señaló con la cabeza a Olivia. —Esta pequeña ama la carne seca, es su favorita.

Él la miró (que seguía olisqueando dicha comida), sonrió y se los pasó: —Puede tenerlos todos, mientras no se coma a Scabbers todo está bien— sacó a dicha rata de su bolsillo y nos la mostró; en ese momento, Olivia maulló y saltó al regazo de Harry, asustada.

— ¡Perdón, Harry! —dijo tratando de quitarla, pero ella se reusó, así que él comenzó a acariciarla para que se relajara y le contestó con un simple: "Está bien, me gustan los animales", pero Olivia estaba lejos de calmarse, pues seguía mirando a la rata con miedo. Mary rio un poco—Parece que no tienes que preocuparte por el bienestar de tu mascota, Ron. Olivia le tiene miedo a todos los roedores; una vez, mamá compró un hámster y ella hizo una huelga de quedarse en mi habitación por semanas y rehusándose a salir de allí, tuvimos que regalar a Rufus.

Mientras le quitaba la carne al pan y se la pasaba a Harry para que se la diera a Olivia, siguieron platicando amenamente y probando los diferentes dulces (Harry casi tiene un infarto al ver las cartas de colección de las ranas de chocolate, Mary para nada. Si Ron les dice lo contrario son puras mentiras). —Hmm, ¿Harry? —él la miró. — ¿Crees que pueda tomar un par de ranas de chocolate para Will y un pastel para mamá? Es que les prometí que les enviaría cosas nuevas. Apuesto que les encantará.

—Sí, claro, sírvete—respondió.

—Muchas gracias, te los pagaré…

—No, no te preocupes, me gusta compartir—interrumpió sonriéndole y ella le devolvió el gesto. Abrieron los otros dulces, algunos le encantaron a Mary, sobre todo las grageas de todos los sabores: era todo un juego saber qué te podría tocar. De repente, un niño de cara redonda apareció en la puerta, parecía nervioso.

—Perdón, ¿Por casualidad no habrán visto un sapo? —los tres negaron con la cabeza. Estaba segura de recordarlo si lo hubiera visto, pues odiaba a los sapos. — ¡Lo he perdido! ¡Se me escapa todo el tiempo!

Después de un rápido intercambio de palabras, se fue más afligido de lo que había llegado. ¡Pobrecillo!

—No sé porqué está tan triste— comentó Ron—. Si yo hubiera traído un sapo lo hubiera perdido lo más rápidamente posible. Aunque en realidad he traído a Scabbers, así que no puedo hablar.

Mary soltó una risita: —Oh, Ron, estoy segura que estarías muy triste si perdieras a Scabbers, tu familia la ha tenido mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

—Oh si, lleva años, creo que tiene la misma edad que mi hermana. Pero aun así me gustaría que fuera más especial, casi siempre está dormido: podría estar dormido y no se darían cuenta. — la picó levemente con su dedo, pero aun así, Scabbers no despertó; mientras sacaba su varita de su baúl, les explicaba que los gemelos le habían hablado de un hechizo para volver a Scabbers amarillo y se ofreció a enseñárselos—. Y ustedes, ¿saben algún hechizo? —preguntó Ron con la boca llena de pastel de calabaza, Mary trató de no reírse. Negó con la cabeza, al igual que Harry.

—Mamá se quedó con mi varita todo el verano—se quejó.

—Hojeé un par de veces los libros, pero no recuerdo mucho— contestó Harry, ella asintió al estar en la misma situación. Sería inútil aprenderse de memoria todos los libros si a lo largo del año aprenderían ese material, ¿verdad?

— Bueno, les enseñaré el hechizo, va así…— abrió la boca para pronunciar el hechizo, cuando una niña ya vestida con la túnica de Hogwarts entró al compartimiento con el "niño sapo" y les volvió a preguntar si habían visto a la mascota prófuga con un tono mandón, a Mary le recordó a Robin e inmediatamente le desagradó la otra niña. Ron le estaba respondiendo que no, que ya se lo habían dicho cuando ella lo interrumpió y le pidió que hiciera magia. Confundido, Ron asintió, carraspeó y dijo: — _Rayos de sol y margaritas, volved amarilla a esta rata tontita._

El hechizo no tuvo efecto alguno, para decepción de los presentes. — ¿Estás seguro de que es el hechizo apropiado? —preguntó la niña—. Bueno, no es muy efectivo, ¿no? Yo probé unos pocos sencillos, sólo para practicar, y funcionaron. Nadie en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, ya que ésta es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria— bueno, al parecer no era tan inútil aprenderse los libros de memoria, pensó Mary y por las miradas de Ron y Harry, ellos pensaban algo similar—, desde luego, espero que eso sea suficiente... Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y vosotros quiénes sois?

Los chicos voltearon a ver a Mary, esperando que ella hablara primero, y cuando no lo hizo ellos procedieron a presentarse. Hermione se emocionó al conocer _al_ Harry Potter y de inmediato enumeró los libros en los que había leído sobre él y luego comenzó a balbucear sobre las diferentes casas y si ellos tenían preferencia de pertenecer a alguna, pero sin esperar respuesta los instó a ponerse las túnicas y se fue sin una mirada atrás.

—Yo soy Mary Smith— murmuró la niña a la puerta recién cerrada del compartimiento. Volteó a ver a sus compañeros y dijo — Vaya si ella niña sabe hablar. Pero sobre lo que dijo: ¿ustedes han pensado en qué casa les gustaría estar?

Comenzaron a hablar sobre las diferentes casas que hay en Hogwarts y las cualidades de cada una; al llegar a Slytherin, Ron les dijo que _Ya-sabes-quién_ perteneció ahí y que ningún mago que fuera de esa casa era bueno. —Pero, Ron, creo que no está bien decir que todos en una casa son buenos o son malos, la ambición es una virtud buena. Mi hermano tiene ambición porque quiere llegar a ser un médico, y eso es algo bueno, ¿no? Tal vez estar en la casa de Slytherin tenga cosas buenas que ofrecer a los alumnos que vienen.

Antes de que Ron pudiera responder a eso (y Mary tenía el presentimiento de que su respuesta no iba a ser tan civilizada, si el ceño fruncido del niño era alguna señal), la puerta del compartimiento se volvió a abrir, por tercera vez en el viaje, dejando entrar a otros tres niños: uno rubio., pálido y menudo, y los otros dos demasiado grandes en tamaño (ambos con cabello negro, narices y estómagos prominentes, uno con tez blanca y el otro con tez oscura). Se adelantó a preguntar por Harry y luego se presentó a él mismo y a sus dos ¿amigos? ¿guardaespaldas? ¿invocaciones? A Mary le pareció que intentaba agradar con su tono, pero ante la risita de Ron por su nombre (Draco), frunció la nariz y se dedicó a hacer comentarios desdeñosos sobre los Weasley y asumió que Mary también pertenecía a esa familia, ¡ni siquiera la dejó presentarse!

Después se dedicó a dar un discurso sobre los "niveles" que había entre los magos y sobre cómo hacerse amigo de unos convenía más que con otros, luego, le ofreció su amistad a Harry.

Hay que aclarar que la primera amistad que Mary hizo en la vida fue con Hannah, un mes atrás, por lo que se puede entender que ella no era una experta en hacer amigos; pero incluso ella, en su inexperiencia, pudo entender que la manera en que Draco intentó entablar amistad con Harry fue estúpida, por lo que no se sorprendió en lo absoluto cuando Harry lo rechazó.

—Yo tendría cuidado, si fuera tú, Potter —dijo con calma—. A menos que seas un poco más amable, vas a ir por el mismo camino que tus padres. Ellos tampoco sabían lo que era bueno para ellos. Tú sigue con gentuza como los Weasley y ese Hagrid y terminarás como ellos.

 _Estúpido, otra vez y cruel…_

Los dos niños se levantaron, preparados para pelear y Mary los siguió sólo para no ser la única sentada, pero en el momento en que Scabbers atacó a uno de los niños gordos, se sintió aliviada cuando la mandona Granger apareció para cuestionar la situación. Claro que ese alivio desapareció cuando Hermione la riñó por no intentar detenerlos y volvió a desaparecer, no sin antes repetirles que se pusieran las túnicas y un comentario desdeñoso sobre arena en la nariz de Ron.

—Es un poco pesada, ¿no? — preguntó tímidamente Mary a los niños, que volvieron a sentarse. Cuando ninguno respondió, ella dijo: —Así que… mi hermano, Will, y yo estuvimos leyendo sobre el mundo mágico en vacaciones para no llegar en blanco, y leímos sobre el quidditch, suena interesante. ¿Por qué no nos platicas, Ron?

No se necesitó más estímulos, porque en el momento, el pelirrojo saltó en un soliloquio sobre el deporte, pero en realidad no la aburrió y por la mirada concentrada de Harry, a él tampoco. Volar a toda velocidad, con nada más que una escoba para sostenerte y guiarte por los cielos… ciertamente sonaba atractivo. Pasaron el resto del viaje sumergidos en el mundo del quidditch, victorias heroicas y puntos por anotación.

Estaban en medio de una conversación sobre el último mundial de quidditch (que se había dado el verano anterior) cuando una voz masculina les avisó que estaban a punto de llegar, se apresuraron a ponerse las túnicas, pues se negaban a obedecer a la niña mandona y se prepararon para bajar del tren.

Una vez ya abajo, escucharon una voz atronadora indicó a los de primer año a dónde ir: era el amigo gigantesco del que Harry les había platicado en el tren, Hagrid. Escucharon sonidos impresionados de otros niños de primer año al vez al enorme hombre y se dirigieron hacia los botes (no más de cuatro por bote, dijo Hagrid), estaban en el proceso de subir, cuando Mary escuchó una voz llamándola, sonrió al ver a Hannah caminando a ella y la abrazó.

—No te vi en el tren y decidí quedarme con ellos, Hannah, te caerán muy bien: son Harry y Ron— se apresuró a presentar a sus nuevos amigos, quienes saludaron y la invitaron a subir con ellos al bote.

Al ponerse en marcha los botes, los cuatro niños se sintieron incapaces de intercambiar palabra, ya fuera por los nervios o, en el caso de Hannah, por los mareos que sentía; pero cuando se encontraron con la silueta del castillo en contraste con la luz de la luna y las estrellas, Mary supo que jamás olvidaría esa imagen, estaba tatuada para siempre en sus pupilas y en su alma… y por primera vez en más de un mes, sintió que todo era real: el diminuto profesor Flitwick, Callejón Diagon y el vendedor de varitas raro, los búhos, los libros, la magia…

El viaje se sintió efímero y sus nervios regresaron cuando Hagrid los dejó en la puerta del castillo y se sintió con ganas de vomitar cuando la profesora Minerva McGonagall les explicó el sistema de las casas, el único pensamiento en su mente fue:

 _Demonios, tengo que cambiar el nombre a uno de los gemelos._

* * *

¡Hola! Les dejo aquí el tercer capítulo, sé que va un poco lento, pero es parte de la construcción de los personajes, espero que les esté gustando hasta ahora :)


End file.
